


A Thousand Years

by TheifOfTime



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Despaircest, F/F, Incest, Spoilers, also mukuro dying, implied sex, mukuro and junko as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her. Always for her. Anything for her. She was your moon, your sun, and the blood in your veins. You'd die for her a thousand times, no questions asked. Anything for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Mukuro. Like soso much. This is in tribute to her, for all she did.

You were four years old. You were sitting quietly outside in the warm summer sun, watching Junko, your younger sister, dance around the yard, trying to catch butterflies. The sunlight made her pinky-blonde hair glisten, and her mouth was open wide, displaying her small milky teeth. She was so small, so defenseless. You vowed to protect her, always.

You were six. It was your first day of kidnergarden. You sat quietly in a corner, watching as Junko ran around and mingled with the other kids. She was such a social butterfly, batting her large crystal eyes and giving a small mischevious grin that charmed even the coldest if souls. You were lost in thought and didn't notice the boy pull Junko's hair. You heard her wail and you immedietly stood, eyes pinpointing the monster who hurt her. You raced over and punched him in the eye, pushing him to the ground and kicking him until the teacher ripped you away. You were suspended for 2 weeks but it was worth it, all to see that small watery smile of gratitude Junko gave you.

It was your first day of middle school and you were sobbing in the bathroom. You were curled up, snot and tears making your face shine, trembling hands gripping your shirt tightly. She had hurt you. She was talking with her other snooty friends when you walked over to ask her to eat lunch with you. Her eyes narrowed and her laugh grew sharp. She sneered at you and told you to go find some friends and to stop bugging her. You ran into the bathroom and locked yourself away to cry. Now you heard footsteps. "Muku-chan? Are you in here?" She called softly. You hiccuped in reply and she crawled under the stall. "I didn't mean it sis, i'm sorry." You avoided her gaze and she hooked a bright red nail under your chin, lifting your head up. You looked her in the eyes and she leaned forward, kissing you. And it was all better.

The world around you spun. It hurt everywhere. Everywhere. Your face felt wet as you choked out blood, the sick thickly smell blocking everything else out. She had hurt you. She'd hurt you before, but never like this. It was always cruel words that she took back with kisses and long nights that she sucked the lonliness out of. She's so radient, and your'e so plain. Exact oppsites. She was the queen and you were, well, you were dead now. Her mood swings were always bad but you had learned how to cope and calm her down. You had never expected her to take it this far, to take her anger out in such an extreme way. 'As long as it made her happy' you thought, letting the ache go deeper and deeper, poisoning your core. 'As long as I made her happy' was your final thought as you dropped to the floor and the world turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Read and review :)!


End file.
